


Little Matchmakers

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich FanFiction [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Childhood Friends, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Good Parent Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Ian Gallagher Being an Asshole, Ian Gallagher Being an Idiot, M/M, Matchmaking, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Parent Ian Gallagher, Public Sex, Sad Mickey Milkovich, Sexual Experimentation, Single Parent Mickey Milkovich, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian and Mickey are best friends in high school. Because of a stupid bet they sleep with each other, but soon after have a fall out.They don't talk for 9 years but then meet again when their kids become best friends. The children don't want their dads to be lonely anymore so they try to set them up... with each other.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich FanFiction [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551802
Comments: 37
Kudos: 167





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every day between 8-10 am my time (which means 2-4 am american east coast and 11pm - 1am american west coast)

Mickey was 19 and about to finish high school, he took an extra round somewhere in between. He didn't really care about school. He didn't care about graduation and he wasn't in the mood for finding a job. 

What for? 

He didn't mean to leave the Southside or his house and his life style worked out for him so far. He sold drugs with his brothers, threatened a few people and hung out with his best friend. 

His best friend was Ian Gallagher.  
The little brother of a classmate. After Mickey went to juvie he needed to get a job and Ian offered to ask his boss if he could work in the store with him. 

It was the only legal job Mickey ever had and he actually enjoyed it.  
He had to stock shelves, which he didn't mind, but basically his job was to keep people from stealing - his legal job was to threaten and scare people! He loved it. 

Ian and Mickey hung out at work and then after work and then started meeting for random stuff, to get high or sneak into baseball games. 

Mickey was not the nicest student and occasionally displayed the humour of a 14 year old. 

During the break he and Ian snuck into his classroom and painted a huge dick on the blackboard to annoy their english teacher Mrs Davies. 

They weren't in the same classes together, since Ian was a year under Mickey, but they both had Mrs Davies in English and found her annoying. 

When class started a few minutes later, Mickey came in together with all the other students and sat down at his desk. 

Mrs Davies came in in her tight, almost inappropriate, red skirt, her shiny dark hair fell over her shoulders - she was without a doubt the prettiest teacher in school, though she was almost 40. She greeted the students and then turned to the blackboard. 

Now, Mrs Davies wasn't a great choice for a prank, she always seemed cool and collected and was very sharp tongued, not hesitating to eat up her students. 

"Who did this?", she asked and pointed at the huge dick, "No one? As usual. Well, whoever it was, I give you a C, you forgot the shadows completely and it's very far from a realistic approach. Especially since the student who drew this doesn't only have the humour and drawing skills of a toddler, he also clearly feels like he needs to compensate something, which means the actual dick of the artist probabaly", she took the chalk and a rag and rubbed the drawing of the shaft away until just one inch of it was left and then she drew the tip of the dick back on it, "Looks like this. Because only small dicked losers need to direct the attention to penises all the time in order to fill the void in them left by the fact that they for the love of god are not able to please a woman." 

She ended and stared at the boys.  
The entire classroom started laughing - except Mickey.  
Mrs Davies noticed this, smirked and then cleaned the blackboard before starting her lesson. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"She called me small dicked loser!", Mickey complained to Ian afterwards at the store. He was still furious.  
Ian had to chuckle, "Don't listen to her, Mick, she just wanted to get back at you for painting the dick on the blackboard." 

"I don't have a small dick", Mickey growled.  
"I never said you did. Though I never saw it, I can't tell."  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Your gay ass is just looking for an excuse to look at my dick." 

Ian smirked, "I wouldn't mind. If you want to, I could measure it with my tongue", he stuck out his tongue and touched the tip of his nose with it.  
"Fuckhead", Mickey chuckled, he knew Ian was gay pretty much from the beginning and he was glad that they were at a point in their friendship where they could joke about Ian's sexuality. 

"Stupid Mrs Davies. She also said I can't pleasure women. The fuck does she know? I should fuck her to prove her wrong."  
"She's married, you are aware of that, right?"  
"So?" 

Ian shook his head, "You are really something. Why do you have to prove to her that you can pleasure women. Who cares what she thinks? If I would say, you can't pleasure men, would you freak out too?" 

Mickey crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I bet I could if I wanted to."  
Ian chuckled, "You would suck a dick?"  
"No", he shook his head, "But I could fuck a dude." 

"You think you would be a top? With that ass?"  
"If you stare much longer you gonna have to pay.", Mickey said, he came over to the counter behind which Ian was sitting and put his arms on the counter, "I bet I could top you. And you would like it." 

Ian looked at him and started laughing, "Yeah, right, Mick, I'm a top. I'm not letting anyone top me. Especially no bubble butt like you." 

"You, a top? You got fucked by the old owner of this place."  
Ian smirked and shook his head, "I fucked him."  
Mickey chuckled, "Damn, I knew that dude had issues but that he let a 15 year old top him? Shit", he laughed, Ian laughed too. 

"Hmm, he thought he was a top too, until he had me. If I would top you, Mickey, I bet you'd never want to do anything else than bottoming again in your life." 

Mickey scoffed, "You wish. What do you think you are? Some sort of gay sex god? I could top you better than you could top me."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Then let's bet on it." 

Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What?"  
"I fuck you, you fuck me. We decide who was better." 

"Okay", Mickey raised his hands, "Stop with the jokes. I'm not gay."  
Ian rolled his eyes "I know you're not gay. I'm not trying to turn you, Mickey. But if you're so desperate to prove to me you would be the better top, I'm in." 

Mickey just laughed it off and Ian laughed too, pretending it was just a joke and Mickey went to the other side of the store to stock a shelf.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Around a week later, Ian and Mickey were in the store again. The conversation about being the better top was still on Mickeys mind for some goddamn reason. 

Ian was an attractive person. Mickey wasn't gay, but... he felt like he had to prove to at least someone that he was good in bed, that he could fuck and pleasure people. And showing this to Ian was probably easier than showing it to his teacher. 

He took a deep breath, walked up to the counter and slammed his hands down on it. Ian looked up at him surprised.  
"Deal.", he said. 

"Deal?", Ian asked confused.  
"I fuck you, you fuck me. Let's see who is the better top."  
Ian smiled, "Mick, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know you're not gay, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
"I said, deal. Are you free tonight?" 

Ian stared at him stunned, "Uhm, yes, I mean, my house is packed, where exactly do you plan on doing this?"  
Mickey shrugged, "High school bleachers. 10 o'clock. Bring a blanket, your turn to bottom first."


	2. Mickey doesn't need a safety net

Ian arrived at the high school bleachers around 10 o clock, he brought a blanket and lube. He sometimes had sex under the bleachers, standing and fucking jocks from behind. 

He put the blanket on the ground and sat down. Mickey wasn't there yet, Ian wondered, if he changed his mind after all. 

But only a minute later, Mickey came into sight.  
"Hey"  
"Hi", Ian smiled, "You still wanna do this?" 

Mickey nodded, "Deal is deal"  
"Okay, but if you fuck me, I'm also allowed to fuck you. No take backs."  
Mickey rolled his eyes and sat down across from him. 

"So...", Ian asked nervously and swallowed hard, "What are your rules?"  
"Rules?"  
"You're not the first straight guy I fuck, Mick. You all got your rules. Safety nets to still feel as straight as possible while getting fucked in the ass. No kissing, no affection, no running hands through your hair, only from behind, no eye contact - stuff like that." 

Mickey shrugged, "You're my best friend. I don't need a safety net."  
"You sure?", Ian smiled and scooted closer to Mickey, he put his hands on the back of Mickeys neck and let one hand wander up into his hair, "No restrictions? It's important to be sure of them in the beginning." 

Mickey swallowed hard, Ian was closer than he has ever been before, the ginger held eye contact and then leaned in a bit, both closed their eyes and kissed softly. 

"And?", Ian whispered when he broke the kiss again.  
"A little less eye contact maybe"  
Ian smiled, "Okay. Are you nervous?"  
Mickey quickly shook his head, "No, it's not like it's my first time."  
"It's your first time with a guy."  
Mickey shrugged. 

"I'm a little nervous", Ian admitted.  
"Why? It's definitely not your first time."  
"It's my first time bottoming."  
"Really?"  
Ian nodded, "But I'm prepared. Just be careful in the beginning, yeah?" 

Ian took off his shirt. Mickey looked at his body, he had pale skin, freckles covered his shoulders and his arms, even his chest. Mickey had met Ian as his classmates little, skinny brother. But now Ias was 17 with orange red hair and a muscular body, every muscle defined through years of army training and work outs. 

Mickey took off his own shirt and Ian smirked while he let his eyes wander over his body.  
He leaned over to Mickey again and kissed him again, more passionately this time. 

Ian fumbled with Mickey's Jeans, opened them pushed his hand into Mick's boxers to grasp his dick. Mickey gasped lightly into the kiss. They were kneeling in front of each other. Mickey hesitantly got his hands on Ian's pants as well. He opened them and pulled Ian's dick out. 

He started mimicking Ian's actions and jerked him off until they were both hard. Ian kissed Mickey passionately and slowly pushed him down on the blanket. 

"Now you're nervous", Ian whispered.  
"Fuck off"  
Ian smirked, "It's alright to be nervous. At least both of us are." 

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, no reason to have soft small talk, also don't forget your role, you're the bottom today." 

Ian chuckled, they rid each other of the rest of their clothing and Ian gave him the lube.  
"Use that generously, yeah?", he took his clothes, turned them into a small pile and put them underneath the small of his back. 

Mickey took a condom from the back pocket of his jeans and rolled it on. He was pretty nervous now and Ian noticed that. 

"Mick, come here", he whispered. Mickey leaned down to him and Ian kissed him as softly as possible, "Just go slow in the beginning, so I can get used to it, then everything will be fine. I guess it's just like fucking a girl." 

Mickey smiled down at him, he opened the lube and coated his dick in it, he used the rest which stuck on his fingers and smeared it on Ian's hole. 

He took a deep breath and slowly pushed his dick into Ian's hole. Ian held on to the blanket and graned slightly, he hissed in pain and Mickey stopped. He looked up at him alarmed. 

"You okay?", he whispered.  
Ian nodded and raised his hand to touch Mickey's face and run a hand through his hair.  
Mickey leaned down to him and pushed a bit further into him. Ian bit his bottom lip, but then kissed Mickey passionately. 

Mickey kissed him back, he forgot for a moment that this was just a bet he had with his best friend, that he was about to fuck him just to prove a point underneath old high school bleachers in the dark. 

Kissing Ian felt incredibly good, his muscular body turned him on more than any set of boobs ever did, he had never met someone who was a better kisser, no one with whom he felt this secure and comfortable.

He slowly started moving his hips, thrusting into Ian gently, he noticed how he dug his nails into Mickeys back, but after a minute, he seemed to feel much better, he was running his hands through Mickeys hair and kissed him breathlessly while moaning lowly. 

Mickey let one of his hands roam over Ian's freckled body, he had the other hand in Ian's red hair, he started to kiss more than just Ian's lips, he kissed his cheek and his neck, to be able to hear Ian's moans. To hear that he still sounded pleasured, not in pain even when Mickey took up his pace a bit. 

The Gallagher had his legs around Mickeys hips, he snuck one hand between their bodies and started jerking himself off, the other hand was gently pulling on his short black hair. 

"Fuck, Mick, yes", Ian whispered, Mickey breathed against Ian's hot neck and he kissed him there and kissed up to his lips again, and he never wanted to stop touching Ian again. 

Ian moaned and pulled on his hair slightly, when he came and shot his load between their bodies. Ian kissed Mickey's neck now and sucked on the pale skin, and Mickey came too with a loud groan. 

Ian let go of Mickey and panted heavily. Mickey pulled himself out of his friend and dropped down next to Ian on the blanket. 

"You're a better top than I thought", Ian said after a while and chuckled, Mickey looked at him and both started laughing. 

And somehow Mickey instinctively knew... if he would kiss him again now, touch him another time, have sex with him again ... he would fall helplessly in love with this boy. 

"So", Ian said with a grin on his face, "When is it my turn?"  
"Huh?"  
"The deal. You fucked me, my turn", Ian smirked and started to get dressed again. 

Right. The bet.  
This was all just fun and games between two best friends - stupid, stupid friends - nothing more. 

Fucking "straight" guys was normal for Ian, he didn't think this would change anything and well, it wasn't supposed to! 

But Mickey couldn't help himself... he felt so... he felt like he had deep feelings for him, as if they would have developed for a while now not just in the last minutes of sex. 

Mickey suddenly felt fear filling his head.  
If he would do this again, he would completely fall for this boy. He would fall in love with his best friend, maybe he already did. And this could ultimately ruin his friendship. And then there was his father, shit, he would kill him if he found out he fucked a dude and even was in love with one! He couldn't do this again, not like this. Not while it meant practically nothing to Ian. 

"Mick?", ian asked.  
"I don't think we should", Mickey said quickly, quietly. 

Ian was silent for a moment.  
"Seriously? We said no take-backs. Mickey, we had a deal!"  
"Yeah, but I don't want to anymore. Fucking a guy is one thing, getting fucked in the ass another!"  
Ian scoffed, "Fucking coward.", he spat and put his shoes on, "You had your fun, so we're done, hu? If that's how you're always in bed, then you're probably really bad with the women", he said, got up and quickly left the place.


	3. Get out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the softest smut I've ever written

The next day Mickey brought the blanket to the store and tried talking to Ian, but he didn't want to listen. He just dismissed him with "Whatever. I'm not gonna force you to have sex with me. You don't want to - fine. But you could have known this before I opened my legs for you." 

Then Ian wasn't "in the mood" to hang out or he had "stuff to do" which wasn't "any of Mickeys business" 

Mickey hated it. He figured that he probably had a crush on Ian for a year or so now, just never acknowledged it out of fear of his father. But now the feelings were awfully prominent whenever he was around him, which made it so fucking painful when Ian avoided him. 

But because he had this crush and was aware of it now, he also didn't have a reason to not sleep with him again. He was already in love with him. What more could go wrong? Maybe he could... bring Ian to fall in love with him too. Maybe if they had sex often enough, hung out together and kissed all the time, maybe Ian would fall for him too and they could be together and run away from Mickey's dad. 

Mickey had this romantic fantasy in mind while spending a few weeks to prepare for bottoming. He watched a lot of gay porn - at first for research reasons, then because it was such a huge fucking turn on - he googled how to douche and fingered himself while jerking off to get used to having something stuck up his ass - and he didn't even have a problem with admitting to himself that this felt fucking amazing. 

When he finally felt ready and had somehow convinced himself that he had control over his emotions, he just needed to wait for his father and brothers to leave him alone for a night. 

When it was finally time, Mickey went to work with a big grin on his face.  
Ian was already there and was restocking a shelf. 

Mickey smirked and went over to him.  
"Hey"  
"Hi", Ian said without even looking at him. 

"I'm ready."  
"Ready for what?", Ian asked confused.  
Mickey smirked, quickly put one hand on the back of his neck and kissed him.

Ian was so surprised he let the cans in his hands fall to the ground.  
Mickey leaned back again and smirked. 

"Really?", Ian asked and smiled, "Like I said, you don't have to if you dont want to, I'm not gonna rape you."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I want to. My dad took my brothers for a run out of town. So, tonight or never." 

Ian grinned, "I'll be there. Why the sudden change of mind though?"  
"Wasn't sudden. Just needed time to prepare myself for this. And I don't want you to be disappointed in me anymore." 

Ian smiled and kissed him again, gently pushing him against a shelf.  
"Still feels so good", Ian mumbled, "I'm not sure if I can wait until tonight." 

"You're gonna have to wait until then to stick that dick anywhere, but I don't mind making out while no one is here." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the evening Ian came over to Mickey's place after his sister had left. 

They quickly disappeared in Mickey's bedroom.  
"You're really sure you want it?", Ian asked.  
"Why do you keep asking? Yes, I'm sure. I'm damn sure that I'm fucking horny, so let's do this." 

Ian smiled, "I just mean... because I kinda avoided you the last weeks and stuff. I dont want you to feel like you have to get fucked by me in order to safe our friendship." 

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Deal is deal, Gallagher. And I was a top now I'm gonna find out how it feels to bottom. Gaining experience never harmed anybody"

The Gallagher chuckled and kissed him again. Mickey kissed him back, one hand up in his hair, the other he let wander down Ian's back, to then push up his shirt. 

They separated to quickly take their shirts off.  
"Any new rules I should know about?", Ian asked while hastily opening Mickeys pants. 

"I don't need a safety net with you", Mickey said and Ian looked at him for a moment and smiled warmly, Mickey opened Ian's jeans, pushed them down and then pushed Ian to sit on the bed. 

Mickey stood in front of him, took his own pants off and then sat down on Ian on the edge of the bed.  
"Besides", he mumbled, "I don't think I'm that straight. I don't need rules to keep up the appearance I'd be." 

Ian smiled and kissed him passionately, while impatiently groping his ass.  
Mickey pulled Ian's dick out of his underwear and started to jerk him off, he wasn't hesitant or nervous. Ian redirected his hands from Mickey's perfectly shaped ass to his dick. 

When they both were hard and even more impatient, they finally got rid of the last piece of clothing, and Ian lifted Mickey up to then put him down on the mattress with him on top of him. 

Ian was way more passionate and, more importantly, secure as top than Mickey. He let his big, warm hands roam over Mickey's body, flicked his tongue over his nipples, kissed his neck, his chest, his stomach and inner thigh. Every movement had a purpose and the purpose was to drive Mickey crazy. 

Ian took a pillow from Mickeys bed and put it under Mickey's ass so he was a bit lifted. He took the lube from the little shelf by the bed and put some of it on his fingers. He kissed Mickeys neck again when he smeared the lube on Mickeys hole and carefully pushed the tip of his finger into him. 

Mickey inhaled sharply and dug his nails into Ian's shoulder.  
It wasn't a completely new feeling to Mickey, he had done this to himself multiple times in the last weeks. But having Ian doing it to him was something differnet though. 

Ian pushed two of his fingers into him, only to the first knuckle, carefully listening to Mickey's reaction, while leaving soothing kisses on his hot skin. 

Ian held eye contact with Mickey while moving his fingers inside of him, he smirked when Mickey closed his eyes and moaned lowly. Ian kissed him again and let their dicks rub together between their bodies. Mickey ran his hand through Ian's short red hair and moved his body against his. 

"Fuck me", Mickey whispered breathlessly and reached down to grasp both of their cock and jerk them off together, rubbing them against each other and smearing pre-cum over them. 

Ian moaned lowly and let out a series of quick breathes against Mickeys skin. He eventually sat back on his heels, so Mickey was only touching his own cock. 

"Hey, but use a rubber, I've seen the guys that thing has been in."  
Ian looked up at him and started laughing, Mickey grinned brightly. Ian took a condom from his jeans and quickly applied it, he was still chuckling while he coated his dick in lube. 

They locked eyes again with big grins on their faces, glad to have taken the nervous and serious energy out of the situation. 

Ian took one of Mickey's legs and put it on his shoulder, then he slowly pushed into him. 

Mickey threw his head back and moaned lowly. Ian smirked, he leaned down to him again and kissed his cheek, "Nobody is here, you can be louder.", he whispered into his ear.  
"Then make me go louder", Mickey challenged him and caught his lips in a heated kiss again. 

Ian stilled inside of Mickey when he was fully in him, just concentrated on the kiss, how fantastic it felt to kiss him, to touch his skin and look at him while he was completely naked and vulnerable in front of him. 

Mickey tried to relax and ignore the slight pain he felt, he just needed to get used to it and then it would be fine, he knew that. And Ian made it so easy to feel comfortable with him. He had his warm hands seemingly everywhere on his body, every touch was calming, the look in his eyes, the deep kisses, it all let Mickey forget any kind of discomfort. 

This was it. This was what Mickey wanted to have with Ian for the rest of forever. Ian slowly started thrusting in and out of him, holding him tightly in his arms and kissing him. Mickey never wanted to lose this connection again. 

Yes, he was in love right now. He loved this boy. And this here it was definitely more than simple friendship, Ian must realise that too. 

Ian did realise it. With every thrust, how Mickey held on to him, how he moaned loudly but did not fake it. He felt Mickeys hand in his hair and his damp skin under his hands and their lips and tongues clashing against each other in heated kisses. Ian realised this wasn't just your random midnight fuck. Mickey was something special. 

Ian went faster, getting higher pitched noises out of Mickey, he softly whispered his name and let him know that it was good this way, exactly this way. It was fantastic. 

All of Ian's other fucks were usually quick and dirty, quiet in the semi public. This outdid every experience he ever made before. 

Mickey came first, he gently tugged on Ian's hair and Ian sucked a hickey on his neck when he shot his load over his stomach. 

Ian grinned against his skin, he kissed him again and went a bit quicker so he could come as well. 

After Ian came as well, he pulled himself out of Mickey, tied the condom and threw it on the ground before collapsing on the bed. 

They were both panting heavily, looked at each other and then started laughing lightly. 

Mickey leaned over to him and kissed him again.  
"You won", he mumbled and Ian laughed again. 

"You were good as top too though", Ian assured him and ran his hand through his short black hair, "But you're a better bottom." 

Mickey smirked, "Well, we got the whole night, my dad's not coming back before tomorrow noon. We can go again as soon as you're up for it"  
Ian chuckled and pushed him back on the bed so he was leaning over him, "Until I'm up for it? You think you could go again, just now? Think you've got more stamina than me, huh?" 

"You wanna make another bet out of it? Who can wear the other one out faster?", Mickey chuckled.  
"You're kidding, but I would win this. One blowjob from me and you're dead for the night"  
"You're so fucking full of yourself sometimes, it's unbelievable"  
"Jealous much? I know you want to be the one who is full of me." 

Mickey smirked and licked his lip, then he quickly grabbed Ian's arms and changed their positions, so Ian was lying on his back and Mickey sat on top of him. 

"You wanna ride me next?", Ian smirked.  
"Maybe", Mickey shrugged, "Maybe I want to do everything imaginable with you. Get fucked by you the entire night, hard and fast", he said and ran his hands from Ian's naked chest down to his pubes. 

Ian inhaled sharply and licked his lips, "You won't be able to sit tomorrow, come here"  
Mickey leaned down to him again and lost themselves in another passionate make out. 

They were eventually interrupted by a phone ringing.  
Mickey looked up confused.  
"That's mine", Ian said, "Sorry, just ignore it, keep going"  
He kissed him again, but the phone made two more noises. 

"It's probably just Lip trying to annoy me.", Ian said when Mickey sat up.  
"I don't care, just let me silence that shit quickly, it's annoying." 

Mickey reached down to where Ian's phone was lying on the ground with his jeans. 

He picked it up and clicked the button to turn off the sound, when the messages caught his eye. 

His smile fell from his face in a split second. He looked up at Ian and pressed his lips together.  
"What?", Ian asked confused.  
"Who is Caleb?" 

Ian's eyes widened, he quickly sat up and took his phone from Mickey, who didn't lose any time to get down from the redhead. 

Caleb😘: hey baby wyd tomorrow? 

Caleb😘: my course got cancelled want to see my boyfriend 😉🍆 

Caleb😘: u r probably asleep already good night babe 😘 

Ian looked at Mickey, who had his blanket pulled up to his chest and sat there looking as if someone just slapped him across the face. 

"Mick..."  
"You got a boyfriend."  
Ian sighed, "Yes."  
"And you fucked me though. For how long are you with him already?"  
"Two weeks", Ian mumbled.  
"Two weeks and you already cheated on him, congratulations." 

"Mickey, I meant to tell you-"  
"Oh, fuck you. You should have done that before you fucked me. It was just about getting your end of the bet, wasn't it?", he looked at him, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. 

"I mean... we had a deal-"  
"Get out"  
"What?"  
"Get the fuck out! Stupid fucking faggot, you're not gonna use me as some fucking side piece to your boyfriend!" 

Ian clenched his jaw and got out of the bed.  
"Fuck you, Mickey! Calling me a faggot? You just begged me to fuck you in the ass for the rest of the night!", he said and put his clothes back on, he bent down for his jeans at the right moment to not be hit by the mug Mickey suddenly threw at him. 

Ian flinched at the sound of the shattering mug, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" 

"With me? You cheated on your boyfriend of 2 weeks and you didn't tell me! Fucking asshole! I don't fucking care what I said, I'd rather never touch a guy again than be part of your cheating faggot community!" 

Ian just scoffed at him, flipped him off and left the house. 

It was the last time Ian and Mickey talked.


	4. Julie Gallagher & Tony Milkovich

It followed a series of seemingly unrelated events. 

Mickey quit his job at the store. 

Mickey graduated with an A in English and history. 

Mrs Davies got pregnant. 

Mrs Davies died while giving birth. 

Ian saw Mickey at the funeral, and saw how he had a fight with Mr Davies, but he avoided Ian. 

Around the same time Fiona gave birth to her daughter Julie.

Ian moved in with Caleb. 

When Julie was 2, Fiona died when their diner got robbed.

Ian and Caleb took Julie in, Caleb was against it. He never wanted children, he didn't want to raise Julie. 

Ian proposed to Caleb and Caleb said yes. 

When Julie was 8, Caleb left. He didn't say good bye, he only left a note. 

A year later new neighbours moved into the apartment next to Ian, an 8 year old boy and his dad. 

Julie and the boy, Tony, became best friend quickly. And when Ian picked Julie up from the playground near the apartment house one day, he met Tony's dad - Mickey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julie and Tony had a new project in school - family trees. 

The two children were best friends, shortly after Tony and his dad moved in next door, they met at the playground and Tony defended Julie from another kid, who pulled her hair and destroyed her sandcastle. 

Julie showed him around in school, and they were practically joined at the hip. They always hung out together in their free time, went to the playground or played in either one's apartment. 

They currently sat at Ian's dining table to do their projects. 

"You have a big family, Julie", Tony said when he saw how many names the girl scribbled down.  
Julie nodded, "I just don't know how I'm supposed to draw that my uncle is my dad now."  
"Mhmm... you could make a dotted line for adoption." 

Julie looked at the tree and then nodded, "Yes, good idea!"  
Ian came to the table and put two glasses of juice in front of the children. 

"Thank you Mr Gallagher", Tony said.  
"You're welcome, Tony. You have a pretty big family too, don't you?" 

Tony nodded, "Yes, but we don't talk to most of them. Like grandpa Terry and my uncles. Only Auntie Mandy and Cousin Sandy."  
"Why not?"  
Tony shrugged, "My dad doesn't talk about it. But it doesn't matter, I still have grandma Ruth and grandpa Ronnie." 

Ian looked at him confused and took a look at Tony's picture.  
Ruth and Ronnie were Tony's mother's parents, she really was the dead English teacher Antonia Davies, but Ian already knew that. 

After Antonias death, her husband didn't want to have anything to do with the baby, that clearly wasn't his (the husband was black, the baby very white), the grandparents also were too sad to take in the baby, so Mickey got full custody. When Tony was a year old, he sent the grandparents a few baby pictures and said, they could call and meet him anytime. 

Ian let the two children alone again, to print out family pictures in his bedroom for Julie's family tree. 

"Do you think your dad will marry another woman one day?", Julie asked, "To be your new mom?"  
Tony shrugged, "He never even had a girlfriend... well, none that I met. Why?" 

Julie shrugged, "Since Caleb left, Dad seems lonely. I'm glad that he is gone to be honest. He was way too strict and even mean sometimes. But I think dad wants to have a boyfriend again." 

"My dad doesn't talk to me about that kind of stuff. But grandma Ruth always asks me if dad is dating anyone. I think she wants him to get a girlfriend. She thinks he is lonely." 

A while later Mickey picked Tony up from the Gallagher apartment.

At dinner Tony told him all about the new project. 

"Do you have some pictures of aunt Mandy and Sandy?"  
"Sure, somewhere. I can print them out at work tomorrow and bring them home."  
"Thanks dad. I also need information about my other uncles and your parents." 

Mickey sighed but nodded.  
Tony looked at his dad thoughtfully. 

"Dad, are you lonely sometimes?"  
Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows then he chuckled nervously, "What? No, of course not. How did you get that idea?" 

Tony shrugged, "You never had a relationship since my mom."  
Mickey smiled, "Tony, just because you never noticed me dating anyone, doesn't mean I didn't date anyone. They just weren't good enough to meet you" 

"So, do you think one day you will get married to another woman?"  
Mickey sighed and put his fork down. 

"Tony, listen. There is something I need to tell you."  
Tony looked at him confused.  
"I won't ever get married to a woman or be in a relationship with one. I'm only into men." 

Tony blinked a few times.  
"Like Mr Gallagher?"  
Mickey bit his bottom lip, "Yes, like Mr Gallagher. I'm gay. I just didn't realise that yet when I was with your mom." 

Tony looked at him for a long moment then he nodded, "Good."  
"Good?", Mickey chuckled.  
"Yeah, I don't want a stepmom. I never met my actual mom, it wouldn't be fair to have a stepmom that I know better than my actual mom. But I wouldn't mind a stepdad." 

Mickey laughed and shook his head, "Well, then you don't need to worry anymore. Besides, no one will ever replace your mom."  
Tony nodded, "right, I wanted to ask you if you could ask Grandma Ruth for a picture of her that I can use for my family tree."  
"I'll ask her after dinner."  
"Thanks dad" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day the two children met at the playground after school.  
"Julie, I almost forgot to tell you! My dad won't marry another woman. He told me that he is gay." 

"Gay, like my dad?"  
"Yes. So he won't marry another woman.", he said relieved.  
"You sound happy"  
"I don't want a stepmom", Tony said, "Do you want another stepdad? Other than Caleb?" 

Julie nodded, "Yes, as long as he's nice and makes my dad happy."  
Tony nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind a stepdad either. I just dont want a new mom." 

Julie gasped and suddenly clapped her hands excitedly.  
"Oh, Tony! Imagine! If my dad would marry your dad! We could be brother and sister!" 

Tony looked at her and nodded, "You're right. If our dads would get married, they wouldn't be lonely and we could be siblings! We could always live together! ... But they wouldn't get married, they barely know each other... we can't force them." 

Julie put her chin into her hands, "Hm, dad sometimes allows me to watch those sitcoms on the grown up TV stations. When someone looks for someone to get married they need to go on dates first. With food and stuff. Then they fall in love and move in. And then after a while they get married have children." 

"Hm, they already have children. So we can scratch that off the list. But how will we get them to go on dates?" 

Julie looked thoughtfully at the sand to their feet, "Oh! You remember that one day, your dad and my dad picked us up from the playground at the same time and because you and your dad planned to get ice cream, we came with you? We could do it like that: We plan to meet each other and ask our dads to come with us. Then they will have to spend time with each other!" 

"Good idea! My 9th birthday is next week, you could ask your dad to bring you over and then we can make him stay at the party so he can help my dad. They will be the only grown ups, they will have to talk and get to know each other."


	5. The Dates

A week later. 

Julie was excited about Tony's birthday party, he had invited a lot of kids from their school and because his aunt Mandy worked in a huge indoor play space they were all going there. 

Julie was supposed to go to Tony's place at first and then Mickey would take both children to the play space. 

Julie asked Ian to bring her all the way to the apartment next door.  
Mickey opened the door, "Hey, Julie.", he looked up, "Mr Gallagher." 

Ian smiled at him, "Hi, Julie didn't want to go the way alone."  
Tony came running to the door and hugged Julie.  
"Happy birthday Tony", she grinned.  
"Happy birthday Tony", Ian said too. 

"Thank you."  
"Good, time to go, you can't be late to your own party."  
Tony and Julie exchanged a look, "Dad, are you sure you will be okay with all those kids on your own?" 

Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Sure I am, Tony. You will all be busy playing."  
"Maybe there should be two grown ups though, so you don't get bored."  
"Dad, you could come with us. You don't have anything else to do today." 

The two dads looked at their children surprised.  
Ian chuckled nervously, "Oh, Julie, that's too spontaneous. I'm sure that wouldn't work out", he said and looked at Mickey. 

"Well, my cousin wanted to come with us but she got a shift in at the last moment." 

The children smiled at each other, Actually Sandy didn't get any shift in or anything, Tony had asked her to tell Mickey she couldn't come. 

"If you don't mind, I could come with you, help you with the children."  
"He doesn't mind", Tony said quickly, "Come on dad, time to go, we can't be late to my party!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A month later, a new movie was in the theaters and Julie and Tony really wanted to watch it. 

It wasn't unusual that they did something together and one of the fathers came with them. Also, usually one of them drove both kids to school and picked them up again (most of the time Mickey did this, because it worked better with his schedule and Ian was working in unusual shifts.) 

But today when they wanted to watch their new movie they made it to get both of the dads to watch it with them. 

"Julie and I want to sit next to each other", Tony said.  
"Okay, then I sit next to you and Mr Gallagher sits next to Julie."  
"You know maybe it would be better if you sit somewhere else. We aren't babies anymore, if kids from school come here we don't want them to think we need our dads to come with us." 

Julie nodded eagerly and the grown ups exchanged a look.  
"But Julie, you just spent over ten minutes trying to get Mr Milkovich go with the three of us."  
"Yes, so you don't have to sit alone. There is a lot of space in the back. We will be fine." 

Ian looked at Mickey shrugged and chuckled, "Then let's go to the back. Since our children are way too grown up to sit with us"  
Mickey smirked, "Maybe they're too grown up to have ice cream with us afterwards too. We should go alone."  
"No, we want ice cream too!", Tony protested but Julie told him to be quiet so their dads would actually go to the back of the theater.


	6. Adorable, yes. Subtle? No

It was Ian's turn to bring the children to school, he had the day off.  
Afterwards he went to a small bakery, bought some breakfast and drove back home. 

He smiled while walking up to Mickey's door instead of his own and knocked.

Mickey opened and grinned, "Mr Gallagher"  
Ian chuckled, "Mr Milkovich, I brought your favourites", he said and held the bag from the bakery up. 

Mickey let him in and kissed him immediately. Ian smiled against his lips, pushed him gently against the door and held him by the waist - kissing Mickey really was one of the best feelings in this world.  
"Did you notice what the kids have been up to lately?", Ian said when they separated.  
"They tried to set us up didn't they?"  
Ian nodded, "Fucking adorable, actually. Right?"  
Mickey laughed and nodded, "Adorable, yes. Subtle? No. Smart about it? Not really. Sandy doesn't work a job with shifts." 

Ian chuckled and kissed him again.  
"Come on, I'm starving."  
Mickey made them some coffee and they sat down for breakfast. 

They have been together for a few months already, they reconciled shortly after meeting at the playground. The spark from their teenage years was anything else than gone. One night they had a long conversation while the kids were asleep. They apologized and told each other how their lives went and when they realised they still had feelings for each other they decided to start a relationship in secret. 

"Do you think we should tell the kids soon?", Ian asked.  
Mickey shrugged, "I don't know, the dates they're setting us up for are kinda nice."  
Ian chuckled, "Yeah, they are. Still, I think we should tell them soon. I think we waited long enough." 

Mickey smiled and leaned over to him to kiss him.  
"You taste like blueberry jam", Mickey mumbled, "We'll tell them in a month. Then we're together for 6 months, I think that's appropriate." 

Ian smirked, "You knocked up a teacher to get an A in english and now you're talking about appropriate behaviour."  
Mickey smiled and shrugged, "It's different when it's about the kid. Also, I got pretty much all my parenting skills from watching TV, and it seems to be important to wait until introducing a new partner to the child." 

"You are aware he already knows and likes me?"  
"Yes, still. Let me have the 6 months, I would at least like to feel like I'm doing things right in his upbringing."  
"You're doing everything right as far as I can tell, Mick. You're an amazing dad. A single dad at that. I at least had Caleb's help. Even though that wasn't really help. He just complained about everything Julie did." 

Mickey shook his head, "I don't get it. You cheated on that dude after being with him for 2 weeks and then you really stayed with him for 9 years? Almost married him? Even though he treated your child badly?"  
"He didn't treat her that badly. He just isn't good with children. But who cares, he's gone. It's just you and me now, no other men." 

Mickey smirked, "You know what makes me really horny?", he got up and sat down on Ian, who leaned back in his chair and wrapped his arms around Mickeys waist, "Monogamy and declarations of loyalty." 

"Oh trust me, I know", Ian smirked, "It's just you and me, Mick. No other fucking man will get between us"  
Mickey grinned and kissed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the afternoon Mickey picked the children up from school and the two wanted to stay in the Milkovich apartment to play with the toys Tony got for his birthday. 

Mickey was checking his work calendar for his shifts this month.  
"Oh fuck", Mickey whispered, his boss gave him a saturday shift. Right now a fair was not far from them and Mickey had promised Tony to go there with him. 

Mickey tried to think of some colleague he could switch shifts with, but they all had children too and he could bet they were going to the fair as well. 

He hated to disappoint Tony... but luckily in cases like this Antonias parents were the rescue. (And yes, Tony whose full name was Anthony Ronnie Milkovich, was named after his mother. The parents had insisted on the name and Mickey actually kind of liked it) 

Mickey quickly called Ruth's home telephone, she wasn't good with cell phones, Ronnie was, but the man was always very cool and reserved, Mickey had a better relationship with Ruth.  
"Hello"  
"Hey, Ruth, it's Mickey."  
"Oh, hello Mickey, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, how are you?"  
"Oh, you know, we're getting old but we're healthy" 

Mickey usually hated this kind of small talk, but Ruth and Ronnie treated him like a son since they built a real relationship to Tony and Mickey wouldn't dare to be rude to them. 

"That's nice to hear. So, I'm calling because maybe you heard that there is a fair not far from my place this weekend. I promised Tony to go with him on saturday, but now I got a shift in. I wanted to ask if you and Ronnie could maybe take him to the fair? He was so excited to go." 

"Oh, of course! That sounds lovely. Maybe we could take him for the whole weekend, too? It's been so long since he spent the night." 

"Uhm, sure, I wouldn't mind. I'm gonna ask him quickly.", Mickey went to Tony's room where he was playing with Julie, "Hey Tony, come here." 

Tony got up and went to his dad.  
"I have to work on saturday, and can't go to the fair with you, but Grandma Ruth will go with you, okay?"  
"Yes!"  
"Do you want to spend the weekend there too?"  
"Oh, yes! Definitely! Can I talk to her?" 

Mickey gave Tony the phone. 

"Hello grandma"  
"Hello Tony honey"  
"Can I stay with you from Friday to Sunday?"  
"Friday to sunday? The whole weekend?"  
"Yes, you and grandpa could get me from school and then we can go get ice cream again."  
"Sure, sweetie, we can do that. Oh then I will go grocery shopping tomorrow. What do you want for dinner?"  
"Can we have the Schnitzel again? They were so yummy!"  
"Of course, Tony, now give me your dad again, okay? See you friday"  
"Okay, bye bye", Tony gave the phone back to Mickey and went back to Julie. 

Mickey closed the door and went back to the living room.  
"So, you will take him friday to sunday?"  
"Yes, if that's not a problem for you."  
"Oh, not at all.", he said when someone knocked on the door, Mickey opened and quietly let Ian inside, "If you get him right from school do you want me to put some clothes into his sport bag or do you still have some at your place?"  
"Yes, that would be good, I think he already outgrew his clothes that we have here." 

"Okay. Just one thing, when you bring him back on Sunday, could you bring him around 5, latest so he has time to do his homework here."  
"Of course. I'll make sure Ronnie starts driving early enough."  
"Great, thank you Ruth."  
"You're welcome, Mickey. Have a nice weekend."  
"Thank you. See you Sunday. Bye bye"  
"Bye bye" 

Mickey hung up and grinned at Ian.  
"Guess whose son is gone for the entire weekend, Friday to Sunday."  
Ian smiled, "I thought you wanted to take him to the fair on saturday?"  
"Yeah, I got a shift in, so I asked Ruth and Ronnie if they could take him. Anyways, I have lots of free time on sunday and saturday evening." 

Ian smirked, "That sounds good. Now that you say it, I think Julie would like to spent a weekend with her cousins again."  
Mickey smirked, quickly checked if the door to Tony's room was still closed and then kissed Ian. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On sunday ian and Mickey were making out on the couch, their shirts and pants already on the floor.  
It had been the first time they've spent a night together and Mickey was feeling like a 19 year old again who just freshly fell in love with Ian Gallagher. 

The difference was that he was now really together with him. He had him and he knew Ian had feelings for him too. 

Ian was kissing Mickey and he had his legs wrapped around his hips. He ran his hand through Ian's red hair, which was slightly longer than back when they were teenagers.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a knocking on the door.  
Mickey quickly pushed Ian away and sat up.  
"Shit, what time is it? Is that Tony?", quick get dressed!"

Another knock, more impatient than before. The two men quickly got their clothes back on and Mickey hastly opened the door. 

"Hi, you're here already"  
Tony came in and hugged his father.  
"You said 5", Ronnie said.  
"I did. And it is... five. Great, thank you for taking him for the weekend." 

Now Tony saw Ian, who awkwardly stood in the kitchen.  
"Hi Mr Gallagher."  
"Hi Tony" 

"Hey Tony, say good bye and go do your homework, come on"  
Tony quickly said good bye to his grandparents and ran to his room. 

The two parents looked at Ian curiously.  
"Uhm, this is Ian Gallagher, he is Julie's dad, I'm sure Tony told you about Julie?"  
"Right, he did, his best friend."

Ian and Mickey nodded, Ian came to the door, "Nice to meet you, I've also been one of Mrs Davies students. I was a year under Mickey in school." 

"Oh, how nice. So you were friends in school and now your kids are too. That's so sweet.", Ruth said.  
"Yeah, speaking of, I should go home, if Tony is home, my sister should bring Julie home too soon. It was nice to meet you, bye Mickey", he said and squeezed Mickeys arm as good bye. 

Ian went to his apartment next door.  
Ruth looked after him smiling.  
"Ronnie, go to the car, I'll be there in a minute."  
"Okay, but don't need too long. I want to go back home. Good bye Mickey"  
"Bye", Mickey said nervously, what did Ruth want from him alone? 

"Everything okay, Ruth? Was something with Tony?"  
"No, he was an angle like always... So, this Ian is a handsome fella isn't he?"  
Mickey cleared his throat, "Uhm, yeah, sure." 

Ruth smiled at him knowingly, "You know, we can always watch Tony if you want to go on a date"  
Mickey stared at her with raised eyebrows.  
"Both of you are wearing your shirts the wrong way", she winked and laughed, "Good bye Mickey" 

Mickey looked down at his shirt embarrassed. Oops.


	7. Again.

A month later

Ian and Mickey wanted to tell the children today. But now, it was around ten o clock and the children were in school, Ian and Mickey were sitting on Ian's couch and made out.

Ian ran his hands down Mickeys body and grinned into the kiss. "Should we go to the bedroom?"  
"What, not in the mood to fuck me on the couch, Gallagher?", Mickey smirked.  
"The clean up last time was a bitch."  
Mickey chuckled and pecked his lips, "Good point."

Mickey wanted to get up from Ian, but suddenly the door opened.

Both men looked to the door confused. There stood a tall, black man with a suitcase.

Mickey looked from him to Ian confused.

"Caleb?", Ian asked shocked and Mickey suddenly felt like he was choking on something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey went back to his apartment so Ian could talk to Caleb in private.

"What are you doing here?", Ian asked with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Well, I... I want to come back. To you and Julie."  
Ian scoffed, "What? Are you crazy? You left over a year ago! You didn't even say good bye to me or Julie, you just left a fucking note that you 'didn't expect your life to be like this' and fucked off!"

"Well, that's not only my fault! We never talked about having children, you just adopted Julie and expected me to be okay with it!"  
"Hello?! My sister died! Julie needed someone and we had the money and time in contrast to my other siblings! You know, I don't want to fight about this - just leave! I'm happy with Mickey. No one wants you here!"

"Mickey?", Caleb asked, "That dude - as in the guy with whom you cheated on me?"  
"That's irrelevant. You left, I can do what ever I want, and now go. We don't want you here."

Caleb sighed, he walked up to Ian and cupped his cheeks, "Baby... I'm sorry I left, okay? I thought I had to find myself... but truth is, I just missed you. I know you're hurt but... come on, we wanted to get married."

Ian noticed that Caleb was even still wearing his engagement ring.  
"I still love you, Ian. I promise I will try to make it up to you. Now I'm surer than ever before that I want this life right here. You and Julie."

Ian took Caleb's hands away from him.  
"Caleb, you're too late. I want Mickey."  
"That guy... Ian, for how long have you been with him? We've been together for 9 years, we are engaged and raised a daughter together."

Ian sighed... he did have a point.

"I'm just asking you for a second chance, babe. I gave you another chance after you told me you cheated on me back then. Isn't it your turn to give me a second chance?"

"That's hardly the same situation."  
"You're right. You already cheated after just 2 weeks. I'm asking for a chance after 9 years of relationship."

Ian bit his bottom lip.  
"And think about Julie. She grew up with the both of us taking care of her. I'm her dad as much as you are. She needs both of us in her life. Hm, please, do it for Julie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later Ian went over to Mickey's apartment.

Mickey let him inside. They sat down on the couch.

"So, what does he want?", Mickey asked, trying to stay cool and collected.  
"He wants to come back. Get another chance."  
Mickey nodded, "How did he take it when you told him no?"

Ian was silent, he looked at his hands ashamed.  
"You did tell him no. Right? You told him to fuck off because you have someone else. Right?"

Ian was still silent and pressed his lips together.  
"You've got to be kidding me", Mickey stood up and shook his head, "so this is your decision. You're leaving me. For him."

Ian swallowed hard, "Yes", he whispered.  
Mickey scoffed, "I can't believe it."  
"Mickey this isn't about us. I'm thinking about Julie."

"Julie? Julie just spent months trying to get us together. She didn't go looking for Caleb to get you two back together, she wants us to be together."

"Caleb helped raising her."  
"And then he left.", Mickey spat.  
"I know", he whispered sadly and let out a shaky breath, "He said, he's sorry"

Mickey scoffed again and shook his head, Ian wasn't even able to look at him.

"You're unbelievable. You're so gullible!... I-", he was at a loss of words for a moment out of sadness and disappointment, "I can't believe I'm not only losing you again, but I'm losing you to the same fucking guy as back then."

Ian didn't say anything, just kept staring at his hands ashamed.

"And now you even know he is a loser. And you're still choosing him over me. Again."

Ian swallowed hard, "Mickey, the situation back then was differnet, I didn't choose him over you."  
"You did"  
"I didn't.", Ian emphasised and looked up at him helplessly, "You didn't give me a choice. You threw me out."

"You were in a relationship with him and used me for sex and - what did you think how I would react to this?"  
"I don't know", he whispered and looked away again, "I don't know what I thought, okay? I was a stupid teenager and... you - you would've just had to say it and - and I would have left Caleb for you."

Mickey stared down at him and shook his head, "Say it? Say it, Ian? You cheated on your boyfriend with me. I was just this dude - this friend you fucked a few times. Do you think I would come to you and beg you to leave your boyfriend for me? Do you think I don't have any fucking dignity?"

Ian sighed sadly and rubbed his eye, "If you just asked me I would have done it."  
"Why should I have to ask you this? I didn't even know if you had any fucking feelings for me - I still don't know if you do! Cause if you did you wouldn't leave."

"Mick, this is not what this is about... this is not about my feelings for you"

"It is all about your feelings for me!", Mickey said desperately, he felt like he was close to tears now, he wasn't even able to raise his voice at him, "It's always been about that. Because I always had feelings for you. And you know that. I fell in love with you when I was nineteen and you _know_ that. You _knew! ..._ you _knew_ _exactly_ that I was in love with you. I didn't know you had a boyfriend and yet you slept with me, even though you knew. _"_

"I didn't know", Ian whispered.  
"You knew", Mickey's voice shook slightly, "I know that you knew."

There was a long pause between them, Ian was still looking away from him, this was even more painful than he expected it to be.

"Maybe I guessed it", be admitted quietly.  
"You guessed it? Ian, you knew. You knew that I loved you and you used me and then you went back to your boyfriend you just cheated on like nothing happened - like nothing ever happen-"  
"Mickey you stopped talking to me", Ian interrupted him now and looked at him desperately, "What was I supposed to do? You quit your job, you didn't talk to me in school, then you left school, then you left the town, wha- what did you expect me to do?"

Mickey scoffed, "So I didn't make it easy for you. So, it's my fault.", he shook his head, "You know what? Okay. I don't care. Go back to Caleb. Go fucking back to him. It needs to be easy for you to get back a dude that you fucked over, literally? Then go to him. Because he needs that too, and you're apparently fucking easy to win back when you got fucked over. Because that's what Caleb did. But here we are: Leaving me for him."

Ian just looked at him with sad eyes, but didn't say anything, which seemed to upset Mcikey even more.

"Sometimes I can't believe I have any feelings for you."  
"Mickey-"  
"Save it! Go. Fucking go, I don't want to see you right now."

Mickey pressed his lips together and went to the kitchen.  
Ian stood up and followed him.

"But I need you to understand that this is not about my feelings for you, okay? ... it's just about Julie and - and our family and-"  
"Fucking shut up for fuck's sake!", Mickey yelled, "Just leave, I don't want to hear this! Fine, do whatever you think is right. Marry him!"

Mickey turned back around to him to stare into his eyes, so Ian would know he meant what he said next, "Marry him until he leaves you again. But don't think for a second if he leaves you again I will take you back. That is not gonna happen. You're gonna leave through that door now and you're gonna stay fucking gone from me. And if he leaves you again you're gonna think about my words and you're gonna know that I was right, but then you won't be able to come here. You won't be able to come running back. Because I'm not you. I'm not that easy. I'm not gonna let a guy fuck me over, over and over again and then take them back like nothing ever happened. I'm not gonna be your plan B. Now go and be his."


	8. Who Julie needs

Julie and Tony came home together, chatting about their classmates.  
"Do you want to come over later after you are done with your homework?", Tony asked, "We can play with my police station"  
"Okay, I'll ask my dad. But he said this morning, that he wants to talk with me about something. He said it's about the future." 

"Future?"  
Julie nodded and shrugged, "Hey, maybe he and your dad are finally a couple. The last time he wanted to talk about the future Caleb and he got engaged." 

"That would be so cool! Then you could be my sister and we could play together all the time."  
Julie grinned and nodded, "I better go home quickly then! See you later Tony"

Tony unlocked the door to his apartment.  
"Dad, I'm home!"  
But he didn't get an answer, he looked around confused.  
Tony went to his dad's bedroom. 

"Dad?"  
Mickey lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"Oh, hey Tony."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing. I'm just a little tired. Go do your homework, Tony, you can call me when you need help." 

Tony nodded and left the room again. 

Julie entered her apartment around the same time. 

"Hi dad."  
"Hey honey", Ian met her by the door and hugged her, "I have a surprise for you."  
"A surprise?", Julie asked excitedly.  
"Yes, look who's here" 

Ian guided her attention to the couch.  
The man who sat there stood up and turned around to her. 

Julie's smile fell from her lips when he recognized Caleb.  
"Caleb?"  
"Hello Julie. I'm back" 

Caleb came to her and hugged her.  
Julie looked up at Ian, who smiled down at her. 

"Aren't you happy that I'm back, Julie?", Caleb asked when he pulled back from the hug, "See we can be a family again, Ian and I are getting married." 

"But you left. Dad said you won't come back again."  
"But I am back. Everything will be fine now. I will never leave again, it's just gonna be the three of us, dad and I will never break up again." 

Julie looked from Ian to Caleb.  
She didn't want this.  
She didn't want Caleb to be here, she didn't want them to be together again! Her dad was supposed to be with Mr Milkovich! 

Julie stepped back from the two, "I... dad I promised Tony to come over and play with him. Can I go?" 

Ian sighed, "Well... okay. But be home by dinner time then you're gonna do your homework afterwards." 

"No", Caleb said, "Julie, we are a family again, you can't leave now."  
"Caleb, she promised her friend."  
"Yeah but that was before I came back. We have to spend this day together."  
"Caleb, let her go to her friend. We will eat dinner together later, that's enough." 

Julie looked uncomfortably from one man to the other which continued to go back and forth about it. 

"Caleb, I said she can go, so she can go."  
"You're not the only parent here, Ian."  
"I was for one and a half years.", Ian said and then turned to Julie, "Julie, go to Tony." 

Julie nodded, put her school bag down and left the apartment.  
The way from her door to Tony's door seemed longer than usual. 

She shyly knocked on the door.  
After a while Mr Milkovich opened   
"Hello Mr Milkovich... can I play with Tony."  
"Sorry, Tony is doing his homework."  
"Maybe we can do our homework together."  
"Sorry, Julie, not today. After Tony did his homework, we have something planned. Go home. You'll see him at school tomorrow."  
"Oh... okay. Bye"  
"Bye", Mr Milkovich closed the door rather ungently and Julie sighed deeply. 

Ian and Caleb were close to having a fight when she left... she didn't want to go back... but what choice did she have? 

She slowly went back and outside the door she could already hear them fighting. 

"Next door? Where that Mickey- guy lives? No wonder you're so fucking eager to send her there! I'm back now, she needs me not that dude!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take this moment to remind everyone reading this that I'm just reposting my works here.  
> I already finished writing these and published them on Wattpad - mostly as oneshots.  
> This small fanfiction was written as a one shot, which is the reason some conflicts are solved pretty quickly and you may feel like the story isn't as deep as I could possibly go with it. It was written as one piece.  
> The reason I publish it as 11 chapter fanfiction here is that in my opinion the reading comfortablility on wattpad is higher/better than on here. And I wouldn't want to read a plus 10.000 words fic here in one go (for your consideration, fics like "Bruised Skin" (20 chapters) "How to love a witch" (over 20 chapters) or the Rockstar AU were also originally published as oneshots of 2 or 3 parts. I don't want to publish these long stories as one piece on here. But I also don't add a lot while posting here. 
> 
> Also, when I write them on Wattpad I usually publish them before reading through them again - call it laziness or comment-hungry or whatever - when I post them here I read them and fix mistakes before publishing. If you find mistakes you can tell me, but remember this isn't my first language. My english may be good and I actually study english language at University - but that doesn't change that I only started learning this language in 3rd grade. 
> 
> You can have your opinions, you can have your criticism and we can disagree on things, but please be nice about it and not weird and vague. Also, I would like to add that since elementary school my teachers wrote on my report card "can't deal with criticism" so there's that. 
> 
> \- Love, Miriam


	9. Unhappy

A month later 

Mickey only refused to let Julie and Tony play once. Afterwards he didn't mind them playing together, he just didn't want to talk to Ian when he picked her up from his place, and he didn't want to go away with both children for ice cream, the movies or similar things.

Ian just came home from the morning shift. He knew Mickey's work schedule good enough to know he had the morning shift at his job too today. He should be home already. 

Ian stopped in front of Mickey's door and looked down the hallway to his own door. Caleb was there. In his apartment. He didn't want to see him. Everytime he looked at him he only had the dissapointed and sad look on Mickey's face in mind. 

In the past weeks he often had to think about their time together when they were teenagers, Ian had been 17 when the whole story between him and Mickey went down.  
Mickey had been the best friend he ever had, the best sex he ever had, also, now the best boyfriend he ever had. And back then he knew Mickey was in love with him, it was true. 

He knew it from how he looked at him when he read the messages from Caleb. He knew it from how he looked at him when they had sex for the second time. He knew it from how fiercely he kissed him, how he whispered his name and how he didn't need a safety net with him. 

Ian leaned his head against Mickey's door and knocked. 

Inside Mickey looked through the spy and saw Ian's red hair and his exhausted face. Mickey sighed. He opened the door and Ian almost fell into the room because he didn't expect Mickey to open. 

Ian looked up again and looked at him, they just looked at each other for a while. 

"What do you want?", Mickey asked eventually.  
"I just...", Ian looked from him to his own door down the hall, "I don't want to go home.", he looked at Mickey again, "I'm so unhappy, Mickey." 

"I'm shocked", Mickey stated coldly.  
Ian looked at him longingly, he pressed his lips together and looked away, his lip started to quiver. 

Mickey couldn't see him like that, crumbling in front of him. He was a head taller than him, but right now he seemed so small and so sad, Mickey couldn't watch it. 

" Ian, no, don't cry, okay?"  
"I'm not", Ian rubbed his eyes, "I'm not. But... it's so exhausting. He's so...", he shook his head, "I don't want to go in there right now." 

Mickey cursed himself but he stepped aside and let Ian in.  
Ian looked at him thankfully and they sat down on Mickey's couch, awkwardly far away from each other. 

"So, trouble in paradise."  
Ian sighed, "You can be fucking cruel"  
"To be fair, so can you. So, go on, are you fighting about the flower arrangements for the wedding?" 

Ian shook his head, "That's just... I dont even know where the problems begin, I just know that they don't end. Since he's back he's just... exhausting. I really wonder what I've ever seen in him... he is incredibly selfish. He takes everything for granted. He left and over a year later just comes back and acts like nothing ever happened... he even wants to keep planning the wedding from the point where he left. Just like that. If it would be up to him, and he seems to think it is, we would get married next week." 

Mickey just looked at the ceiling and shook his head. 

"It's actually not even so much what he does or doesn't do...", Ian mumbled, "I just don't... I don't love him. I'm not even sure if I even like him anymore. He's so... emotionally draining... exhausting... and manipulating. Being with him is... it's a drag.", he looked at Mickey helplessly, "And I lost you for this." 

Mickey now looked at him too, he sighed and scooted the tiniest bit closer to him.  
"If everything is so awful, why are you still with him? He asked for a chance, you gave him one, you hate it. Why don't you leave him?" 

Ian looked at his face and then down to Mickeys hand, ready for taking. 

"Because of Julie", Ian said, "I mean, she grew up with both of us being there after Fiona died. He maybe isn't the best with children, but he still raised her for like 6 years. He has a point in saying she needs both of us. And... he really tries with her. He takes me for granted though I just gave up a way better relationship because he begged for a chance, but he really tries with Julie. He makes an effort, helps her with her schoolwork. They seem to grow on each other again... now I'm supposed to pull her out of this again? Take him out of her life again? ... I have to put her first. I have to put my daughter first and I always told myself I would but... I'm not sure if I can with this... between Caleb, Julie, you and me I can't... I dont want to put her first but I have to." 

Mickey bit his bottom lip, "Did you ever... like, talk to her about Caleb? Since he's back?"  
Ian shrugged, "I asked her what she thinks about him being back right in the beginning. She just shrugged... Caleb asks her all the time how happy she is that he's back..." 

"Maybe you should talk to her alone about this. Not to interfere with your parenting, but if you really want to put Julie first, which you should, you should honestly talk with her about this, without Caleb being near the two of you. Because... when she's here and talks to Tony... she says she wants Caleb to leave again. She says she doesn't want him here and she doesn't want you to get married." 

"Really?"  
Mickey nodded, "You don't have to take my word for it. Talk to her."  
Ian looked at him longingly again, "Yes, I will...", then he sighed, "But what's the point anyways... I lost you already, again, and you said there is no way you'd ever take me back now. And really... I get that. Caleb left me and I didn't want to take him back... he disappointed and hurt me too much." 

Mickey nodded, "There is no debating that you're an absolute idiot for taking him back like nothing happened. And I intend to hold a grudge for a while for it... but I didn't say I'd never take you back." 

"Yes you did", Ian said confused, "You said I don't need to come running back because you won't take me back."  
"I said", Mickey looked him in the eyes, "If he leaves you again I'm not gonna take you back... but, Ian, if you would leave him... if you'd choose me over him... I'd let you come back in a heartbeat." 

Ian looked at him with slightly parted lips, "Really?", he whispered hopefully.  
"Yes. I just want to be your first choice for once, Ian. I don't need to be your first priority, that should always be Julie, I don't even need to be your second priority, I just want to be your first choice. I don't want to be Plan B, the friend or neighbour you come to when you're left and heartbroken. Is that so hard to understand?" 

Ian looked at him and put his hand on Mickeys cheek, "It's not... it's quite reasonable actually. I would always choose you, fuck, I was just too stupid to fight for it... I will talk to Julie. And if she really doesn't want Caleb to be there either I'll break up with him and then we can... be together again, right?" 

Mickey smiled at him softly, "Yeah, I'd like that... but you know, even if Julie wants Caleb around, putting Julie first doesn't mean you have to sacrifice all of your happiness for her. She won't be happy for long if you stay with Caleb just for her sake. It won't do her any good if you have mental breakdowns at my doorstep all the time." 

Ian sighed and nodded, "I'll get her from school right away and take her out for some ice cream to talk to her. Do you mind Tony walking home alone?"  
"Not at all."  
Ian smiled and nodded, "Okay", he said and wanted to lean in to kiss him, but Mickey stopped him and shook his head. 

"Not kissing you while you're still with Caleb. Been there, done that. Now go talk to Julie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for your kind and supportive comments. Even though I don't always answer them, know that I read all of them and that they make me very happy   
> \- Lots of love, Miriam


	10. Choice

Ian waited for the kids in Front of the school.  
When Julie noticed him, she and Tony came running to him. 

"I didn't know you pick us up today", Julie said after she hugged him.  
"Actually, I'm only picking up you. Tony, I talked with your dad, he said you're fine walking home alone, is that okay for you?" 

Tony looked curiously at Julie, who just shrugged, "Uhm, sure"  
"Where are we going dad?"  
"How would you feel about some ice cream?"  
"It's too cold for ice cream."  
"Waffles then?"  
Julie nodded excitedly. 

Ian drove to their favourite waffle place, he had been here once with Mickey and both children, another date the children set them up for. 

After they had their waffles and sat down, Julie couldn't wait anymore.  
"Why are we here? Did something happen?"  
"No... well, I just want to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
Ian sighed, "How... how are you feeling about Caleb being back?" 

Julie looked at him surprised. She looked down at her food and then shrugged. 

"Julie, this is very important to me. Please be honest with me, okay? Do you like Caleb being back?" 

Julie eventually shook his head.  
"No?", Ian asked.  
Julie shook her head again, "He is nicer now", she said after a pause, "But I still don't like him. Also... he left. He didn't even say good bye to me. It's not right that he just comes back like nothing happened." 

Ian sighed and smiled at her, he ran his hand through her brown hair, "And why didn't you tell me that earlier?"  
Julie shrugged, "You want to be with him and I don't want to make you unhappy." 

"Oh, Julie", Ian whispered and leaned down to her, "You can always tell me when you don't like something or someone. I will never be mad about it."  
"Really?"  
"Really. And honestly, I don't want to be together with him either. I just gave him a chance because I thought you would like having us both back in your life." 

Julie shook her head.  
"And... what do you think about Tony's dad?"  
"Oh, Mr Milkovich is super nice! And he is very smart too, he always helps us with out maths homework and he never minds me staying with them to play with Tony and he is a good cook" 

Ian smiled at her, "And what would you think if... if Mr Milkovich... if Mickey and I were a couple?"  
Julie looked at him with big eyes now, "I would love that! Tony and I wanted to bring you two together so if you get married, we can be brother and sister." 

Ian started laughing lightheartedly, "That's what all those set up dates were about? You want us to get married to be siblings?"  
Julie nodded, "And we also didn't want you two to be lonely."  
Ian smiled, "I have you, I'm never lonely, Julie... but to be together with Mickey would make me very, very happy."  
"So you will tell Caleb to move out again and instead you will marry Tony's dad?" 

Ian chuckled, " I dont know if I will marry him, Julie. But I will break up with Caleb when we're home." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When they got back to the apartment building, Ian brought Julie over to Mickey and then went to his own apartment. 

Caleb was frustrated with him. He had expected him to come home after his shift right away. Ian let him finish his rant in peace and then broke up with him. No big speeches. He didn't get into the whole manipulating and "chances" and "what about" stuff with him. He told him he didn't love him anymore. He told him he had feelings for Mickey, that he had them ever since their teenage years. He told him that even Julie didn't want him around.

He tried to be as nice as possible about it. He didn't need extra cruelty or a lot of emotions. He just told him the fact that he didn't want to be with him and that he didn't see a future for them anymore. 

Then he went back to Mickey's place to give Caleb time to pack his things again. 

He knocked on Mickeys door and Julie opened for him.  
Mickey was standing in the kitchen. 

"So? How did it go?", Mickey asked, trying to sound as chill as possible, not too hopeful.  
"I broke up with Caleb and told him to move out again.", Ian said and walked to the kitchen to him, "I made my choice, the right one."  
"Hm, only took you about 10 years, Gallagher." 

Ian smirked and then kissed Mickey. Mickey wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back in front of the children, who were sitting on the couch and grimaced and made faces towards each other, making fun of the two adults.


	11. Meeting the In-laws

Half a year later 

Ian and Mickey had of course carefully discussed their relationship with the children when they got together that day Ian threw Caleb out. 

Tony's birthday was approaching. Mickey and Ian were making dinner while the kids were playing in their room, they didn't officially move in, but stayed in Mickey's apartment most of the time, where Julie and Tony shared Tony's room. 

Ian and Mickey were making out in the kitchen, while Mickey tried to not let the dinner burn. 

"You're 28 years old, why do you always have to act like a teenager", Mickey mumbled but he wasn't even really complaining.  
"Because you make me feel like one", Ian said and then smirked at him.  
"Ian I warn you, if you start singing now-" 

"You mak me feel like I'm living a", Ian already started whisper singing and Mickey threw his head back and groaned in annoyance, "Teenage dream, the way you turn me on" 

Ian started dancing through the kitchen as embarrassing as possible.  
Mickey laughed while watching him, until his phone rang. 

Mickey picked up and quickly stirred their food so it wouldn't burn.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Mickey, it's Ruth"  
Mickey smiled, they had their short talk about how they were well and not dead yet. Ian stopped his song and hugged Mickey from behind. 

"So about Tony's birthday, what do you have planned?"  
"Well, we will have the kids' party on Friday."  
"Hm, I thought maybe we can have an adult party too this year. So we can see him and give him our present."  
"Uhm, okay, but usually he goes to your place for the weekend after his birthday anyways so you can do that." 

"Yes, yes, of course, but Antonias cousin is staying with us for a while, as long as he's here we can't take Tony, unfortunately. Also, we want to meet his little Friend, Julie, and your boyfriend finally. Tony told us all about him." 

Ian kissed Mickeys neck, Mickey chuckled, "Yeah, okay, why don't you come over on saturday for some cake and presents. I'll invite my sister and cousin too."  
"And your boyfriend?"  
"He will be here anyways. Even though sometimes I doubt he's very presentable", Mickey said and looked at Ian who smirked at him. 

"I'll be on my best behaviour.", Ian whispered and kissed his cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On Saturday Ian came home from a night shift. It was 7 in the morning and Ian's eyes almost fell out of his head when the first thing he saw was Mickey... cleaning. 

It was odd enough that Mickey Milkovich was out of bed before 9 on a day off - but cleaning? 

Ian went to the kitchen where Mickey was busy scrubbing the counters.  
"Morning Gallagher, how was work? You should go to bed so you don't fall asleep in the middle of meeting Ruth and Ronnie." 

Ian frowned at him.  
"Did you have a stroke?"  
"No, why?"  
Ian pointed around in the kitchen, "Mick, you're cleaning."  
"I know. We are having company today, in case you forgot."  
"Around 1 PM, Mickey that is 6 hours." 

"We're living in a tiny apartment with 2 children, trust me, I need the 6 hours, and then I have to bake a cake for Ruth and Ronnie because I forgot to buy one." 

"Why is it so important to clean up? They're not the Royals... you never cleaned up like this for me. You remember when we were teenagers, your room was messy all the time. There were so many boxers lying around, I almost stole one to jerk off in it." 

"You're welcome for the daydreams then.", Mickey smiled, "Besides, we were both messy teenage boys and your house was a mess too. This is different. They're basically my in laws, but worse. I need everything to be just right, okay?" 

"I thought you have a great relationship with them"  
"I do"  
"And that they're treating you like a son."  
"They do. But here's the thing - They may treat me like a son, or son in law, but I'm also still the guy who knocked up their daughter which ultimately led to her death." 

Ian sighed, he took his soapy hands in his, "You do know that's not your fault, right?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "It kind of is. And in the beginning Ronnie was sure to tell me so everytime we met. I needed a long time to build this relationship with them, and I'm not gonna lose it again. And now they're gonna meet my boyfriend so I'm kinda stressed out." 

"Okay, I get it. What can I do to help you?"  
"Good that you ask. I wrote it down for you. No stupid jokes, no stories about sex, no groping, no even slightly sexual touching, no long kisses, no tongues, no basic discussion about gays, marriage, politics, immigrants, the south side, parenting, steaks, football or the fact that we dont know anything about football." 

"Steaks?", Ian asked confused and looked at the piece of paper Mickey gave him.   
"How to cook them, how to eat them and what to eat with them. Not a word about steaks. Or vegans and don't use the word soy." 

"How about I don't talk about food?"  
"Good, you're starting to get it. About relationship behaviour, I can't stress enough how much you're not allowed to talk about sex. Children appropriate behaviour even if the children are not in the room." 

Ian chuckled lightly, "Mickey, we are two grown up men, they know we are having sex."  
"Of course they know. But we don't need to remind them. It's bad enough they know I had sex with their daughter. Oh, before I forget it, the most important thing- do not, under any circumstances, mention that we had something with each other when we were teens. We did not sleep with each other before I slept with Antonia, okay? Basically I only slept with her to get better grades to get away from you, they must not know that. Understood?" 

"Yes, okay. And what if you spontaneously explode because of all this tension that you have going for no reason whatsoever?"  
"Then you take care of Tony and tell everyone how great I was in bed when you hold the eulogy." 

Ian grinned and him and kissed him, "I love you"  
"I love you, too. Now go to bed."  
"You sure you can handle all of this alone?"  
"Yeah, I'll get Julie and Tony to help me with the cake later."  
Ian nodded and kissed him again before going to bed. 

The afternoon went good for the most part. Ruth and Ronnie were very punctual as usual. 

Even Ian was nervous when they arrived. He wanted to make a good impression and mentally checked the list Mickey had given him. 

Ruth was this very sweet old lady, who was just born to be a grandma, she talked to Mickey like to a son and asked him and Ian about all of the details of their relationship, which Ian gladly answered, without mentioning Caleb or their small affair in their teen years. 

Ronnie was a very quiet old man. But he wasn't unfriendly, he had a long and funny conversation with the kids about boats. He just wasn't one for small talk with Mickey and Ian. 

"Dad, can I open my presents now?", Tony asked as soon as they sat down on the sofas.  
"Not yet, Tony, you have to wait until Aunt Mandy and Sandy are here." 

The two women arrived together, late as usual. They greeted everyone friendly and Mandy sat down by the children while Sandy got the presents out of a bag. 

"So, Tony, this is from... Mandy. This is from me.", she gave the two boxes to Tony, "Sweets for Julie", she gave a small package to Julie, Mandy was currently working at a candy store and always brought candy for everyone. 

Sandy gave another candy box from Mandy to Ruth and Ronnie, "Sweets for the grandparents", then she walked to Ian and Mickey, "And this is for you" 

She got a big rainbow flag out and spread it across the two men like a blanket while she and Mandy started laughing. Sandy flaunted herself in an armchair.

Ian grinned at her, Mickey rolled his eyes and folded it back together.  
"Thanks, Sandy"  
"I knew Mickey would never hang that in his apartment voluntarily, but as my future brother in law I of course had to give you one. Would look great over the bed", Sandy winked at Ian. 

"Brother in law?", Ruth asked.  
"I'm dating his sister", Sandy smirked, "Hey Ronnie, I had an amazing steak the other day, after being on a women's march with my girlfriend and her daughter. So amazing." 

Ian looked at Mickey, "Didn't she get the list?", he whispered.  
"She's the reason the list exists", he whispered and then turned to Tony, "Tony, why don't you open your presents now? Then we can have cake"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the evening Tony and Julie fell asleep quickly in their beds. Mickey tiredly came to his bedroom, where Ian was just fixing the rainbow flag on the wall above the bed. 

"That's off centre", Mickey commented and let himself fall on the mattress.  
"I like it this way. So, I think Ronnie and Ruth liked me, huh?"  
"They did", Mickey smiled, "Ruth said she's very glad I found a man like you. And they adore Julie." 

Ian smirked and lay down with him.  
"We need a bigger apartment", Ian mumbled, "The two can't share a room forever and we are four people sharing one bathroom, I sometimes go to my apartment first to take a shower before coming here after work." 

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, yeah, Good plan. Now do me a favour and fuck me while I'm still conscious, yeah?"  
Ian chuckled.  
"I'm serious, you made an effort today and I get really horny when you present me as your boyfriend."  
"I know, it's the reason we had so much great sex after we had dates in public."  
"Well, come on, get to it", Mickey smirked at him.  
"Even though you're so tired?"  
Mickey nodded, "I'm up since 7 am, but I really want you though, so", he smiled and ran his hand down Ian's body, "Come on. I know you want to fuck me under this flag" 

Ian chuckled again and kissed him passionately.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Th End  
> Thank you for reading 🥰
> 
> Starting tomorrow around the same time I will start posting the chapters for my new 7 chapter Soulmate AU.  
> I would love to see you there too 😘


End file.
